Letters to a Friend
by DarkTropicalKing
Summary: Elenwen sat at her desk and watched the flames flicker against a night sky backdrop. In front of her lay three letters; One bore the official symbol of the Aldmeri Dominion, the second was plain, and the third gilded in gold. She reached out and opened the first...
1. Chapter 1

**Asset:** Khajiit

 **Name:** Rijjan

 **Alias:** The "Saber-Toothed Lion Queen", more recently "Dragonborn", "The Dragon-Knight", "The Champion" and "Hero of Whiterun".

 **Important Notes:** Rijjan, as she goes by, is a 6'5 muscular "Cathay" of about mid-forties. Fur pattern is a typical blend of mostly greys with white and tan markings. Criss-crossed are black lines not dissimilar to a tiger. Eyes are a distinctive green-gold. Fangs are noticeably well kept. Hair "mane" is very long and braided, being an earthy dark brown colour. Fur and "Mane" are well kept with a noticeable luxurious lustre.

Rijjan has served the Aldmeri Dominion faithfully for over 30 years, First as a soldier and second as an ally. She initially was involved in the wave of soldiers passing through khajiiti lands during the unfortunately ended 'Great War'. As far as can be gathered, witness accounts indicate she showed great ferocity and tactical genius in battle that earned her the moniker of "Saber-Toothed Lion Queen" leading to her promotion to rank of Lieutenant. An uncommon feat for a khajiit at the time.

After word reached the guarded town in which she was stationed of the Aldmeri Dominion's defeat in the Imperial City, First Commander Curlach deemed it the wisest course of action to strategically retreat to Dominion lands and await further orders. A move that proved wise indeed.

Since then, Rijjan served variously as bodyguard to Khajiiti and Altmer Thalmor representatives, with her actions in battle earning her a medal of Valour. At her request, she was posted to Skyrim to serve the Embassy there.

 **Dragonborn Incident:** It has been confirmed that the soul of Rijjan is indeed unlike that of a mortal's. The local Nords believe her to be the reincarnation of their fabled 'Dragonborn' who is destined to defeat the Nordic dragon-god Alduin (See Dossier: Alduin for more information). This 'Dragonborn' is believed to possess a dragon's soul in a mortal's body, the dragons themselves having only appeared during the previous nine months. A chance encounter with one of the creatures has confirmed that there is truth to these tales, including a previously unknown form of magic used by them, known as a "Shout" (See attachments #1, #2, and #3 for possible ways in which this knowledge can be applied to the benefit of the Dominion)

 **Current Status:** Independent Agent.

First Council,

I would like to bring to your attention a matter involving the army veteran khajiit, Rijjan. A matter that may indeed prove to be the key to our challenges in "Skyrim."

Rijjan has shown great loyalty to the Dominion during past and present actions, a position she has held fast to to an impressive degree (See attachment #5 for Re-Educator Racuaweth's Observation notes).

Due to the loyalty and responsibility she has demonstrated, and her ease in gaining the locals' trust, I would like to forward and recommend her as candidate for First Commander of the Aldmeri Dominion within Skyrim. The reasons for this are two-fold: Rijjan holds much sway over our soldiers, having already informally led a number of missions throughout the land that have all proved highly successful in their goals (See attachment #4). With her presence and prestige across the land she is better able to further Dominion agendas when seen to be head of the soldiers, as an example to others on the benefits of joining the Dominion. Already she has turned a number of towns to look on the Dominion with favour, something that would have taken us a number of months to accomplish under previous administration. Reason two is that Rijjan has demonstrated that she possesses great tactical and military acumen. As a veteran of the 'Great War' she is apt at formulating strategic plans and has shown cunning wisdom in past actions. She also knows the land well. When placed against her, the alternative candidate - despite being an Altmer - is at a severe disadvantage.

Rijjan also aided in the location and entrapment of the Blade agents known as "Delphine" and "Esben" (Concerning this capture, see Dossier: Riften Rattrap for more information). Both have proven extremely difficult to find in the past, I would point out, and Rijjan's help was instrumental in finding them. Interrogation of the two by the Third Emissary revealed new light on the dragon crisis, how it began, and how to stop it. With this knowledge the Aldmeri Dominion could rise to the role of saviours in the eyes of the local Nords, setting the stage for a proper cessation of Skyrim from the Empire.

To that end, I believe the Khajiit will be integral part of the process, something that would occur sooner should she be promoted for her services. She has demonstrated great prowess and loyalty, confirmed by her associates, and this would boost morale which I must stress is very important in this delicate situation. In conclusion I, First Emissary Elenwen of Skyrim, cast my vote for First Commander of the Aldmeri Dominion in the land of Skyrim to 11th Luitenant Rijjan of Anequina, Elsweyr. That is all. Thank you.

Faithfully,

First Emissary to Skyrim Elenwen.

Elenwen placed the quill back into the inkpot and leaned back in her chair, slowly sipping on a glass of Arenthian wine (gold). She re-read the letter as the ink dried in the flickering firelight, a snowstorm raging in the night sky outside. She winced slightly at its contents. One did not lightly offer such a suggestion or cast such a vote easily to her superiors, of this she was well aware. A khajiit army commander, even a representative in a country, was almost unheard of in the Dominion considering their status as beast-men and not mer. The benefits should this go through though… Elenwen let that thought trail off, momentarily lost in her mind. The crack of wood splintering in the fireplace brought her back. She took a look at the letter again. No, this had to go through.

Elenwen stood up, placing her glass on her table, and walked to her chest. She opened it and withdrew a number of charcoal pieces and a well-crafted leather bag which she then placed on her table. She then gathered the letter and its attachments and placed them in the bag. Once the table was mostly cleared, she took the charcoal and drew a medium sized circle on it. Within she drew Oht, the symbol of Oblivion.

Elenwen stepped back, took a deep calming breath, and began chanting out a spell all the while forging magic runes in the air with her fingers. Almost immediately lightning began to crackle around the circle, growing increasingly frenzied as the incantation continued, threatening to lash out at everything. Elenwen continued chanting, her voice ringing out clearly in old Aldmeris, until she reached the last syllable of the spell whereby she gestured towards Oht. Lightning drew from around the circle into the symbol which glowed a deep violet before space rippled and twisted, coalescing into the summoned form of a Lightfrost daedra.

Elenwen took a moment to admire her handiwork before gesturing the daedra to listen. "Take this bag to Arlunon in Alinor. Tell him it's from Elenwen and that I am calling in the favour he owes. Tell him I said, 'Make certain that this gets passed.' Have you got that?" The dimunitive daedra nodded her rather pretty head.

"Good, see to it that the contents arrive where I want them to safe and undamaged. Be discreet, and make sure no one else sees you give it to him."

The daedra took the bag in her hands and fluttered her wings. Elenwen gestured that it was free to leave. With a giggle and a somewhat extravagant air acrobatic, the creature disappeared in a burst of snow flakes and white light, taking her cargo with her. Elenwen was confident her message would be received, the spell ensured she would be obeyed.

She moved to sit in her chair and let out a deep breath she did not know she had been holding. She was playing with fire by placing all her bets on the khajiit and her superiors would soon know it. Emissaries had been dismissed for much less. She was confident however that Arlunon would not disappoint her in swaying the council to her view. She took her glass in one hand, drink warmed slightly by the fire, and allowed herself a smile before taking a sip.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter at the Thalmor Embassy was a cold bitter affair, as with everything else in this gods-forsaken country. Outside the snow fell in rock-sized chunks, a white flurry in a freak blizzard obliterating visibility for miles on end. The interior of the Emissary was only moderately better, the stones dampening from the heat and bringing in some of the cold. At the very least it kept out the worst of the storm. Elenwen leaned against the wall closest to the window in her bedroom, lost in thought and covered by a warm fur cloak. Even so, her breath came out in icy puffs and her skin shivered slightly in the slight cold. Muttering under her breath, she conjured up a small flame, the heat warming her hands and skin momentarily and causing a slight flush to her skin.

Sighing, Elenwen turned back to window. The note lay on the windowsill, unopened. It was plain, unadorned in any way, archaic even. At least on the material plane. To an experienced mage like Elenwen however, magic sigils and runes subtly adorned the paper, written in such a way as to be almost undetectable. Specifically Identification and Protection runes and what at first glance appeared to be an Ignition spell. Upon closer inspection however, she could tell it had been modified into a complex trap spell, housing a minor Ignim daedra. The simple daedra were voracious, and would proceed to consume whatever they could as soon as possible, leaving virtually no trace behind. Clever. Elenwen almost smiled.

Still, she had put this off for long enough. She placed her glass of High Alto wine ontop a shack of papers on her side desk, and delicately picked up the letter in one hand, proceeding to open it. For a brief moment a tingle of magic passed through her and she paused as she let the Identification spell acknowledge her. Considering the paper didn't combust, she would have to say it was a success.

Taking her time, Elenwen slowly opened the letter and began to read, gold eyes moving quickly from one side of the paper to the other. A smirk graced her lips as she read the first few sentences.

 _Dearest Elenwen,_

 _Imagine my sheer and utter dismay when your unmistakeable servant appeared to me claiming to have a message from you, for_ _"your eyes only". For once I was hoping it would be you simply wishing to tell me that all was well, that you can't wait to be back home, or even that you had taken up some inane art of the country and was dying to bring it back with you. How utterly unsurprising when it was not._

 _I do so hope you are finding life in Skyrim every bit as miserable as you complained you would. I imagine the cold must not be agreeing with you, and I do mean that in both the physical and metaphorical sense. Alinor is as beautiful as ever, with the season having been particularly favourable this year. Why! The servants are in much better spirits now that you are gone._

 _Regarding your "request", you really do know how to make a mer regret their word. Be grateful I honour mine. Everything has been set in motion, I have secured the favour of the majority of the High Council. You can be rest assured your request shall pass. I hate you so very much, you do know that right? I had to contact Keenrave to ensure the most favourable outcome. I am not pleased to have done so. Still, he has agreed to help us, the bastard. Consider my debt to you paid with extreme and relieved prejudice. Favours like the ones I had to pull are neither cheap nor easy to come by and you can thank the Eight you have such a person of my calibre assisting you. Already I can see you rolling your eyes._

 _I imagine you would ask me if I was discreet. Of course I was! What do you take me for, some lowly man? Remember, I am of a much higher rank than you, i.e your superior, and one done not come by my position by being sloppy and careless (I so love rubbing that fact in your face, sweet Elenwen). None of what I did shall be linked directly to me nor you. Again, you're welcome. Hah! I can see your lips twitch in what the ignorant would consider a smile._

 _On another matter, there have been some disturbing rumours leaking out of that backwater icehell. Rumours that appear to indicate you have lost control of the situation there. Do not forget that there are many who desire your position. While I am sure these are mere rumours and you have everything in hand, I'd advise you to be careful. Watch yourself and those around you. Your endorsement of this admittedly unusual request will not go over well with most. Still, I trust your judgement and the attachments you provided prove a most entertaining read._

 _Speaking of rumours, How is your research into the " COA Project" coming along? I took only a light read of what you could send me and I must say, should this prove to be true you might not be delusional after all._

 _I must end this letter now, I have far more important things to be doing, such as making the lives of my subordinates a living hell._ _As an offhand, your request for more troops on the ground was received and you can expect a reply within the month. You_ _'re welcome._

 _I hope your faith in this cat is well-founded, otherwise if I cared for you I might just be worried for your position. And life. Stay safe, do not make me regret my actions. Keenrave, that bastard, sends his love and greetings. (Part of his agreement was that I would give you that message as well as inform you that he was right, about the "thing". I really, really hate you right now)._

 _Advancing the interests of the Aldmeri Dominion,_

 _High Commander Arlunon of Alinor_

It would appear things had not changed between the High Commander and his brother then. Some things never changed she guessed. It was oddly comforting to know that.

Then she frowned as she re-read the section on her initial loss of control in Skyrim. It would appear word leaked out to Alinor on recent events. What had she expected, that no word would leak out? That was just plain delusional. Still…she had hoped, foolish though that was.

At least it would take some time for the High Council to convene on her proposal, time which would allow her to gain some measure of control of the situation.

Dragon attacks, while less frequent, were far more numerous now that the Dragonborn had left for Solstheim on "personal business", whatever that meant. That had been slightly over two weeks now. Already a few small villages had been razed to the ground, thankfully with few casualities, some of the flying beasts having grown restless. The Aldmeri Dominion was being stretched to its breaking point attempting to protect most of its holdings in the country. What concerned Elenwen the most were the recent sightings of the flying beasts in close proximity to the Embassy. They never attacked, simply flew around, hovering and watching. It was only a matter of time however before they attacked.

Elenwen was loathe to admit this, but they couldn't cope. If the Dragonborn did not arrive soon they were in serious trouble.

No. The Embassy had stood attacks before and would stand them now.

"Guard!"

She signalled to a nearby soldier, who started awake. Elenwen rolled her eyes.

"Go get my secretary. Quickly! Before I have you thrown out into the storm with nothing but your undergarments on If I am feeling merciful." The altmer, quickly saluted fearfully before he dashed to fulfill her request.

In the meantime, Elenwen made herself comfortable in the nearby lounge area. A fire roared in the fireplace, which made the room that much more bearable. Amused by her guard's fear, Elenwen took one last look at the letter in her hand before singing the spell.

 _"Hefhed-iya-roht-ekem, Iygeneiytaek..."_

Almost immediately the binding spell holding the Ignim broke. With something akin to demonic glee, the daedra ignited, setting the entire paper ablaze with dancing flames that were oddly cool to the touch. In less time than she thought possible the paper had been consumed, ashes and all, leaving behind a floating ball in a vaguely bestial and tailed shape. Though the creature could not speak, the waves of hunger and satisfaction emanating from it before it winked back to Oblivion were palpable. As Elenwen watched, she found it amusing how she saw such a creature as normal, yet the mere thought of _dragons_ sounded ludicrous to her ears.

Lost in thought she did not notice that the guard had returned, with the secretary in tow, until he nervously cleared his throat. Without acknowledging the guard she turned to her secretary, training fierce amber eyes onto the other.

"Any word on Hephaestion's tools?"

The startled secretary quickly rummaged through her notes, before pulling out a large plain paper drawn all over with blueprints and notes. Elenwen took the notes.

"What are you still doing here. Unless you have something important to say I suggest you leave before you find out what I do to those who waste my time."

She bolted.

Elenwen took a quick read of the blacksmith's notes. After a moment, she smiled. It appears the half-breed wasn't so useless after all.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! DTK here. After some time I have come back. Hopefully I can begin writing and updating stories soon, so looking forward to that :)! Please let me know what you think, R & R. Anywho, Onwards!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Burn._**

 ** _Fire and Death._**

 ** _Blood and Sacrifice._**

 ** _Weapon and Tool._**

 ** _Burn._**

 _"The instinct of a dragon is to dominate. To dominate people. To dominate objects. To dominate environments. To dominate themselves. It only stands to reason that the dragonborn was no different. Though disguised in more benevolent forms, the sheer malevolence of her instinct surpassed all known belief at the time."_ \- 5th Era Footnote.

* * *

"Madame Ambassador, is it truly wise to be going by yourself with that…creature? Wouldn't it be better to go with a couple of Justiciars?" A strongly accented, curious, voice piqued from the corner of the room.

Elenwen, who was in the middle of wrapping a thick fur coat around herself, momentarily considered ignoring the Bosmer assistant.

"If I wanted your advice I would have asked for it," she replied in a steely voice that could shatter ice.

Frightening the woman for daring to even question her superior was what she needed. Watching her cringe however, she paused. Closing her eyes, Elenwen reminded herself that whatever the mer said was only said in concern, unwanted as it was. Besides, the other had proved herself to be intelligent and capable enough to earn her trust.

Adding in a slightly softer tone, "That being said…your concern is not unwarranted. Indeed, it is not the wisest course of action. However, I am certain the khajiit would not have sent the beast had it not been urgent. I trust she controls her beasts, and I will not come to harm."

The justiciar still looked unconvinced, however she nodded. Satisfied, Elenwen turned back to packing her essentials.

She paused, taking a moment to look at the letter on her bed. Gilded tastefully in gold, it lay partially opened.

 _To Ambassador Elenwen of the Aldmeri Dominion,_

 _You have hereby been cordially invited to the Wedding of Rijjan of Anequina occurring on the morning of the 7_ _th_ _of First Seed at the Blue Palace, Solitude. Proceedings shall last till sundown, upon which you may attend the afterparty should you wish. Both of these are assured to be quite grand. Dignitaries from all over Tamriel will attend, and there will be a fine assortment of the best wines and foodstuffs from all over the Aldmeri Dominion and Tamriel, cooked by none other than the Gourmet. Rijjan, veteran of the First War, Champion of the AD, Saviour of Whiterun, Protector of the True Ways, Herald of Heavens, and finally Dragonborn, personally extends her warmest regards and looks forward to seeing you at the event. Finally, each guest will receive a bag of rare and unique complementary dragon gifts._

 _Rijjan of Anequina,_

 _Order of the Dragon-Knight Blades_

Attached was a personal note, one that actually looked to be Rijjan's handwriting, elegant enough to rival the penmanship of the person who had written the invitation letter.

 _PS: Hey Elenwen! I'm sending Faalloknir to pick you up. Don't worry, he's friendly and won't attack unless you do. Actually you should probably inform your guards to prevent any misunderstandings. It's important that we meet. He'll be there tomorrow morning._

She frowned as she read the last part, what on nirn did the dragonborn want now?

Mentally Elenwen thanked that her friend had atleast warned her of the incoming surprise beforehand in the letter, though when she met her friend she would have a few choice words for her. And maybe a few well-placed lightning bolts.

Even now she could still remember the hectic morning.

* * *

Panic.

That was the only word Elenwen could use to describe the situation outside the Embassy that morning. Pure blind panic. Everywhere she looked, soldiers rushed to and fro like chicken, their heads having been blown off by a fireball. Elenwen felt a headache coming on as she strode across the courtyard to the source of the disturbance.

"Madame Ambassador!"

The soldier did nothing to hide the relieved expression on her face as she saw her coming. _Idiots._

Still, she couldn't help the apprehension that assaulted her as she neared the centre of the courtyard where the guards were were currently surrounding a creature that could only be described as something straight out of myth. She didn't show this of course.

Dragon.

It was large, larger than she had expected. Hunched over on its forelimbs, it still stood at a total height nearing the full length of the Embassy building. Metallic brass and sapphire scales covered the length of its body, raised in imposing ridges and spikes that ran down its back all the way to its spaded whip-like tail. It's head was vaguely beak-shaped, mouth filled with sharp teeth. Large horns protruded from the base of its skull, only enhancing sharp amber eyes. It was beautiful, in an intimidating kind of way. And currently doing nothing except glaring down at the guards surrounding it. At least, that's what she hoped it was doing.

Elenwen wasn't even certain they were capable of defeating the creature should it come to a fight. It certainly looked stronger than the others of its kind she had seen before. And the way its gaze turned on her the moment it saw her…it was all she could do to keep her flinch backwards unnoticeable. And that was even knowing that she knew the damned beast was "friendly".

She sighed. She had not signed up for this nonsense when she first became ambassador of this backwater country.

 **Joor fahliil**.

There was no small amount of surprise when the creature spoke. A silence that was as sudden as it was unnatural assaulted the Embassy.

 **Drem, yol, lok.**

The dragon lowered it's head slightly in a show of greetings. It's voice was soft and surprisingly cultured for a beast, though it vibrated with an unknown power. Elenwen carefully inclined her head in a similar manner, making sure to keep her eyes on the creature as she did so.

"Greetings. Faalloknir, I presume?" Elenwen smoothly inquired, subtly gesturing her soldiers to lay down their weapons for the moment. Most of them looked at her like she was crazy. To those who hesitated she silently dared them with her eyes to defy her. This silenced any opposition, though most of the guard still looked uncertain.

 **Geh, yes. The mortal. Dovahsil, the one you call dragonborn sent me for the fahliil kul of Akatosh. Enwe'el, n' Auri-el, Elenwen.**

Elenwen blinked. She recognised it was asking for her, though she couldn't understand half of what the beast was muttering.

"You are speaking to her. May I ask why she did not come herself?"

The dragon hummed, a deep sound she felt in the ground beneath her feet, in the swirling air around her, in her very bones.

 **Briinah, dragonborn, meditates with zeymah Paarthurnaax.** The earth shook at the sound of that word. Faintly, Elenwen was certain she had heard that name before. **Thus she sent me to bring you to the high men of grey.**

"Who? And why?" Elenwen frowned, confused.

 **The onikmuz do sadon, greybeards in your tongue, atop Snow-Throat. You are to meet them today.**

Elenwen looked at the beast incredulously as the meaning clicked in her mind. It meant the blasted Throat of the World didn't it and she had a sneaking suspicion she knew how they would get there. Still, she needed to know.

"How do you propose I get there by today? As you can see I am not built for flight."

The dragon snorted and shifted slightly, craning its neck to look down at her.

 **The daughter of Auri-el shall ride with me,** it growled. After a moment it added, **An honour not many joor get to experience.**

Of course. Elenwen sighed, turning her back to the beast and rubbing her temples. Only Rijjan would think of such an idea and expect everyone to go along with it. Elenwen thought about the dragon's message. Rijjan wouldn't pull her from the embassy for a joke, right?….Wait, yes she would. Elenwen decided not to focus on that and instead considered the other options. The beast could be lying, and just waiting to kill her. But that raised the question of why it didn't just do that already. Then again, it was surrounded. Elenwen shook her head, no that didn't make any sense either. Glancing at the dragon a thought crossed her mind. _Looks stable enough..._

"...very well," she addressed the beast at last, "I will prepare and we shall be on our way."

 **Be quick joor. Drog Yolsoszun awaits.**

Rolling her eyes, Elenwen began heading to her room. From the corner of her eye she saw the beast flop to the ground, making itself comfortable. She had to admit, she had never ridden a dragon before.

* * *

Thus the ambassador, who had never even left the ground, found herself miles off the ground. Her life in the hands of a creature that would sooner kill and eat her than otherwise.

…this had definitely been a really bad idea.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** 7th of First Seed is historically a festival celebrating new beginnings according to the Tamrielic calendar, a time for reconciliations, healing, and renewals.

 **Dovah words:**

 _ **joor:** mortal_

 _ **fahliil:** elf/mer_

 _ **drem yol lok:** peace fire sky_

 ** _kul:_** _descendant/offspring/heir_

 ** _briinah and zeymah:_** _sister and brother/sibling respectively._

 ** _onikmuz do sadon:_** _Literally "wise-men of grey", could be used as "wise old men" or "wise grey men"._

 ** _drog:_** _master/lord._

 _Can you guess what **Yolsoszun** means?_

 ** _As always reviews and/or comments are always appreciated :)._**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a slow day in The Bannered Mare. The sun set over a rare clear day, setting a hazy glow over the city. The buildings had turned into warm sun-light orange and red tones. In the streets, children played games as their parents went about their daily businesses. The height of Summer and the harvest celebrations, everyone was taking it easy today, preparing for the coming days of drink and party.

Saadia took all of this in stride and with some exhaustion. She had never really gotten in to these Nord celebrations and she didn't feel like doing so despite the fact that she had been in Whiterun for over 5 winters. Which was why, she was currently working even when she had been given a leave of absence. She knew she should have been resting after having worked so hard all day but she needed to do something, anything, to keep her mind and body busy.

"Saadia!" The dirt haired woman behind the counter hollered. The woman in question rolled her eyes but still looked to the other, "What is it, Hulda?". Hulda motioned with her fingers for Saadia to come, which the redguard proceeded to do.

Saadia walked at a steady though relatively quick pace. She did not want to feel the hands of some of the more 'emboldened' clients grope her. Hulda placed two bottles of an expensive vintage on a tray as she wiped her hands with a dirty rag. "I need you to take this to the man at the last table," She grunted. Straight to the point then.

Saadia looked at the bottles, then at the table where their customer was. A giant would have been a better description. He was sitting against the light, with most of his armoured body hidden in the shadows. He had been here a few times, always sitting and drinking something in that specific dark corner. In all the time she had seen him around she had never heard him speak proper. Then she looked at the bottles. 2rd Era Mead, very expensive here. That was new. Either he was really wealthy, or was looking to impress some local girl in the cheapest way possible. Saadia bet it was the latter. Hulda watched her, grinning. "He asked for you you know. Specifically you."

"Really." Saadia cocked an eyebrow. Hulda nodded and the younger girl made a face. It was just her luck, of course he had asked for her. While she had never been completely certain, she had been sure she had felt his eyes on her every time he came around. Hulda lightly flicked the rag at her, "He is one of our most esteemed guests. It's an honour to have him actually staying with us for once so you'd best be on your best behaviour, you hear?"

"He's staying?" Saadia eyebrows rose. That too was new. And strange.

"Yes. So, _Be Nice._ " Hulda hissed, a big grin on her face.

In response Saadia picked the two bottles and walked slowly to where the 'lovely' gentleman sat. She took her time, internally planning on the ways she could let him down easily without offending him. Much.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Just wanted to wish y'all a wonderful Christmas! [those who celebrate] and those who don't, a merry Holiday to you! Here's a bonus chapter and gift for you.**

 **Officially I am done with this, though I'm thinking of making an official story that chronicles this storyline. What do you think, should I continue?**


End file.
